


Märchenprinz

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Twitter Writing Meme [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, set in 02x02, there's no actual slash romance in here
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es ist ein heikler Kuss.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Series: Twitter Writing Meme [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622374





	Märchenprinz

**Author's Note:**

> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Nick x Monroe | 9: An Awkward Kiss «

Juliette liegt im Koma und Nick weiß _absolut nicht_ , was er tun soll, um sie daraus zu wecken. Monroe und er sitzen im Trailer und wälzen Bücher um Bücher, ohne auch nur _einen_ Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wie sie Juliette retten können.  
Nick vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnt verzweifelt auf, was Monroe dazu veranlasst, von der Büchertruhe an der einen Seite des Trailers wegzugehen und sich neben ihn an den Tisch zu setzen.  
»Was, wenn wir sie gar nicht aufwecken können?«, fragt Nick. Seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen und er greift instinktiv nach Monroes Handgelenk. »Wir haben jedes Buch durchsucht. Manche zwei- oder dreimal sogar. Ich weiß nicht, was wir sonst noch tun könnten.«  
»Nun, manchmal liegt die Antwort näher, als man am Anfang denkt«, gibt Monroe zu bedenken, ohne den Blick von Nick abzuwenden.  
»Irgendein geradewegs aus einem Märchen entsprungenes Wesen hat Juliette ins Koma versetzt, was könnten wir übersehen haben?« Nicks Stimme überschlägt sich vor Wut, Angst und Hilflosigkeit, dann entgleisen ihm seine Gesichtszüge und er starrt Monroe einfach nur an.

»Verstehst Du nicht, Monroe?«, flüstert Nick mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem Zittern der Schlaflosen in der Stimme. »Es ist ein Märchen! Sie muss aus dem hundertjährigen Schlaf erweckt werden! Jemand muss Juliette wachküssen!«  
Nicks Hände packen Monroes Gesicht und ziehen es so nah, dass Nick einen unüberlegten und unangebrachten Kuss auf Monroes Lippen platzieren kann. (Er ist trocken und viel zu schnell vorbei, sodass Monroe keine Chance hat, zu reagieren.)  
_Später_ >, denkt er, _er kümmert sich später darum._ Das einzig wichtige im Moment ist, dass er ins Krankenhaus geht und sie rettet, wenn er kann. Er wird ihr Prinz sein und sie wachküssen.

(Aber letztendlich ist Nick nicht Juliettes Prinz, doch er weiß nicht, dass er an ihren Dornen scheitert.)


End file.
